Crossing The Ocean
by Tight Hold On Death
Summary: ON POSSIBLY PERMANENT HIATUS. Want to continue it? Feel free to do so!
1. Welcome aboard the Titanic, sir

**THOD - **New story finally revealed! Short beginning to give people a feel of what I'm doing, and just to get this going. Mwahaha! I've changed around a little, meaning that since it's the 1900's I had Jess introduce herself as Jessica to make it seem more historically correct and all.

And 99% of the facts stated about the ship is correct. I've done a lot of research and even looked up the cabin that Jude and Kate is staying in. So if you want to see it for yourself on the blueprints of the ship, tell me. : D Send in your OC's! Rich, poor or crew, I'll take them all! Though, I'm only accepting 15 OC's and I'll possibly not take your OC if s/he cannot blend in with the 1900's crowds.

The canon South Park characters will be introduced soon, and you'll probably be surprised. But yes, they will all be here. Kenny, Kyle, Stan, Craig... you name it. Hehe.

I wasn't sure if I was going to put it in the crossover section, since it's not actually a crossover, but I left it. If someone is very against that, do tell. But since I'm not using any of the fictional characters from the 1997 movie, I'm not sure why I should. After all, I'm only using the historical characters and genuine facts about the ship.

Let's get this started!

* * *

**Crossing The Ocean  
**

Chapter 1  
Welcome aboard the Titanic, sir

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own South Park/the Titanic or the songs mentioned in this. OC's belong to their respective owners.

Enjoy!

* * *

April 10th, 1912.

The day that will change my life. I've been here in Ireland for about a year now with my odd friend, Jude Monroe, and now we're finally heading back home.

With the RMS Titanic.

"Hurry, hurry," Jude stressed, grinning as she clutched the tickets in her dirt-smudged hand, her other hand wrapped around my wrist as she pulled me along, "The ship leaves in fifteen minutes!"

"I know," I wheezed, "But you still haven't told me how you got those-" I cringed as my shoulder slammed with another person's shoulder, "-tickets!"

"... I found them," Jude said, glancing back briefly, her eyes glinting mischievously.

Aha.

Stole them.

"Sorry!" I called over my shoulder as I hit another person, wincing at the harsh glare I got from the man much more wealthy than me, "Didn't mean to hit you, sir!"

"Stop apologizing to everyone," Jude called over her shoulder, "The last of the tenders leave soon, and if we don't get onto them, we won't ever get onto that ship!"

"I know," I yelped as the harbor came into view, quite a few tenders laying there, waiting to ferry us passengers over to where the Titanic was anchored.

"Thank God," I breathed as we reached the line of people about to board the tenders, "We made it,"

"Off towards," Jude started dramatically, skidding to a halt behind a few other people, "America!"

I just giggled and shook my head, impatiently waiting for a free seat in the tenders.

This would be great.

* * *

"So," I yawned, "Where's our cabin?" I asked, tugging my bag along behind me as we wandered the corridors aimlessly.

"Uh... C Deck," Jude mused, "So... up this giant, fancy staircase, then?"

"Why, of course," I grinned, offering my arm with a smirk, "M'lady?"

Jude shook her head, but took the offered arm, smirking at a few of the obviously disgusted rich people staring at us in disbelief. Then again, I can see why. We're dirty, wearing cheap clothes yet we're using the first class entrance.

Oh yes, we are quite incredible.

"Who let these people in here?"

"By Jesus, how disgusting,"

"Scandalous!"

"Would someone report these vandals to the Captain?"

"Y'know," I said, frowning, "This is a pretty big staircase, and from what they say, the one on B Deck is even more... big... ish," I grimaced as we found ourselves in another corridor, "And sheesh, what annoying people. Which door?"

"Uh, this one," Jude frowned and opened the door, dragging me in with her.

And to say it like this... this room is bigger than my last home. A quite big fireplace was in the middle of the room, a door on it's side in a muddy brown, blending nicely with the rich red decorating every wall.

"I'll be damned," I mumbled, "Look at this couch," I let go of Jude's arm without even noticing, "It costs more than all of my luggage combined!"

"So does this bathroom!" Jude's voice echoed, "This bloody toilet costs more than your entire value as food, Kate,"

"Seriously," I deadpanned, "When will you ever let that go?"

She poked her head out from behind the door to my left, eyes sparkling as she stuck out her tongue, "I'll never let it go, y'know,"

"I know," I rolled my eyes, "But damn, there's like..."

"Whoa! This is one big bed!"

I chuckled as Jude came skipping out of the room, grinning widely, "I'm so glad they had such a nice suite for us," She said in a mock impression of a rich one, "Because it would be horrendous if we had to sleep in _regular _beds,"

"Yes," I nodded, walking further into the room and opening the door on my right, "It would be such a sham- whoa! Incredible!"

"What?"

"Another bedroom! With... a... pole in it?" I trailed off, crinkling my nose, "Or is that a..."

"I dunno," Jude's head came into view as she leaned over my shoulder, "But it's incredibly wonderful,"

"Yeah, very wonderful," I agreed, smirking, "And it's all ours, now,"

"Oh yes, m'dear,"

"... I'm hungry,"

* * *

We'd somehow slunk past all the rich bastards to explore the deck, simply wandering around with the third class passengers to blend in. We couldn't really blend in with the first class passengers, anyway. And this ship is enormous! It really is, I tell you. And I'm a lucky son of a bitch to have such a kleptomaniac for a friend.

Even though that may be – you know – a bad thing.

"Look at that," Jude frowned, "That rich chick up there? I want that necklace,"

"Of course," I snorted, glancing up to see a pretty girl pointing to something, enthusiastically babbling away and probably making the poor man beside her want to jump over board to get away from her talk, "You could probably buy yourself a horse with that,"

"Maybe," Jude grinned wickedly as she skillfully slipped a wallet from a nearby man sitting on a bench, "Or I could buy myself this pretty ship right here,"

"If that man had... you know, eight million dollars in his wallet your might be able to," I rolled my eyes and pulled my hat further down on my head, "This ship right here," I stamped down on the deck to empathize my point, "Is floating money. You know how much the Captain get's paid for a month of work?"

"... no?" Jude grimaced, "What does he get paid, anyway?"

"Over five hundred dollars a month," I said sourly, frowning as we once again went into the ship, hoping to find our way back to our rooms.

"Whoa," Jude sighed, "I wish I got paid that much money..."

"I know," I sighed and grinned to a pretty lady passing us, "But what can we do?"

"I dunno," Jude shrugged and somehow managed to slip her hand into a man's pocket and grab his wallet unnoticed, "Go eat?"

"Why not..." I muttered, "But where's the food in here, anyway?"

"No idea,"

"Great," I sighed, before spotting what looked like a crew-member, "Excuse me? Miss?"

She turned and smiled pleasantly, "Yes?"

"I was wondering," I started, ignoring Jude's snickering from behind me, "Where one can find food on this ship?"

"Oh, the third class dining rooms would be on the F deck, sir," she said, nodding.

"Thank you, miss...?"

"Skidmore," a slightly mischievous edge cut into her smile, "Jessica Skidmore,"

I tipped my hat at her, smirking, "Thank you, then, Miss Skidmore,"

"My pleasure, sir,"

Not that we know where the F deck is, though, we'll try. We turned right, we turned left, we snatched a few more wallets and had our fun time as we swirled around in the corridors of the E deck.

And our adventure aboard the RMS Titanic begun.

* * *

**THOD - **I told you it would be lame and cliché! But well, I did warn you. xD Off towards New York! Or not. Since everyone knows what actually happens with the Titanic.

Question is... who won't make it?

Read and review!


	2. Author Note and Chapter 2

**THOD - Re-uploaded chapter with important info here! Read the note here - nothing else is changed!**

Hello. Been a while, yeah? Well, I'm re-uploading this chapter because, well, I have important things to say. This story is now set to a possibly permanent hiatus. I have my reasons and don't know if I'll ever go back to this, but I've just lost interest. Mostly, I've lost interest for South Park.

If anyone want to continue it, knock yourselves out! Drop me a line and let me know so I can follow it and read, but yeah. Just do it. Otherwise, not sure what'll happen from here. Perhaps nothing, perhaps one day, I'll go back and finish this.

Who knows.

* * *

**Crossing The Ocean**

Chapter 2  
Thou shalt not steal, sir

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own South Park/the Titanic or the songs mentioned in this. OC's belong to their respective owners.

* * *

The third class dining room was incredible for... well, a third class dining room. When we entered I was dead sure we'd gotten into the second class dining room.

But no, I was wrong and we got seated, awkwardly letting a waitress know what we wanted. If that was what they're called, even though I'm not quite sure. I've never really been in one of these fancy restaurants. Or dining rooms.

It's a little odd to order food when you were expecting to just run around and snatch all the food you wanted. Ah, does it really matter?

"Wow," Jude drawled, "Nice service," she grinned, "I thought this was third class, not second,"

"It is..." I smirked and leaned back in my chair, "And ain't it great? We're treated like... richer people than we really are! And that's really not how most people that aren't as rich as we are not will be treated!"

"... say that again?" Jude furrowed her eyebrows, copying my 'epitome of laziness'-pose.

"I'd rather not," I made a face, "It didn't make sense, alright?"

"Glad you admit it," Jude chuckled, which made her look almost as insane as she really were, "Kathleen,"

"Oh stop it, Monroe," I snapped, shaking my head as the waitress – or was it stewardess? God knows – came back over, all smiles as she put our food down delicately.

"Here you are, sir," she nodded towards me, "Miss,"

"Thank you," I said, once again bringing up whatever manners I had, "Miss...?" I flashed her a smile.

"Oh," she smiled shyly, "Garcon," she started, "Colette Garcon,"

"Miss Garcon," I grasped her hand and placed a soft kiss on the back of it, dropping it carefully.

She simply smiled again, instantly scurrying away and making a quick escape though the door.

Probably thought I would kill her. Or infect her with my jobless-ness.

"Flirting with the ladies now, Kate?" Jude mocked, poking at her rice soup, "Interesting,"

"I know," I raised an eyebrow and attacked my own food, "And do we have to pay for this?"

"Not sure," Jude shrugged, "Does it matter?"

"I don't know?" I asked, "Does it?"

"Still not sure,"

* * *

"You're already going to sleep?" I grimaced as Jude tugged me in the direction of our room, "Why?"

"I'm not going to sleep," Jude shrugged, "I just need another smoke, and this thing haven't got no pockets,"

"Obviously," I rolled my eyes and stopped, "Well, why don't you go grab your smokes and I'll keep running around? You don't have to pull me around everywhere, you know,"

"Not sure letting you run around all alone on a big ship is a good idea," Jude raised an eyebrow and grabbed a random strangers arm, "Excuse me, sir?"

Oh great. What was she up to _now_?

"Yes?" He paused, looking a little surprised as he critically inspected Jude's outfit from under his hat, "Did you need something?"

"Ah, would you do me a great favor and simply say yes or no?" Jude asked, smiling cheerfully as he blinked in slight confusion.

"Why in the world would I do that?" He crinkled his nose, "Give me a good reason and I might,"

"Fine, then," Jude huffed, "I have to go grab something in our cabin, and need to know if I should leave or bring my fine companion here?"

"Oh, right then," He still looked a little clueless, but shrugged, "No, I wouldn't do so,"

"Shoot," Jude sighed, "But yet, my..." She smirked and shook her head, "_Fine_ companion here doesn't want to go,"

"That's nice and all," He said, "But it's really none of my concern,"

"Ah, of course," Jude muttered sourly as the man nodded politely and left in a hurry, "Just be that way,"

"Aw, Jude," I patted her back with a grin, "Come now, let's see what happens,"

"Hey," Jude suddenly piped up as we opened the door and made our way towards our rooms, "You think we could trade these first class rooms against second class rooms and some money?"

"Maybe," I gave her a look, "Why would you want to do that?"

"Why would you want to stay here?" Jude shrugged, "Not only do we stick out, which is fine, but we've got so much room and nothing to do in there, why not let someone that wants it have it?"

"When did you become such a saint?" I asked suspiciously, "Last time I checked you live for luxury,"

"That I do," Jude said proudly, "But I've just got a feeling,"

"Sure, let's follow your feelings," I shrugged and turned towards our cabin, "Or we could just keep this cabin and screw running around like fools,"

"Good point," Jude made a face as she kicked our door open, making me cringe as a few of the personal maids sent us nothing less of horrified looks.

A woman shouldn't kick anything. Ever.

I snickered as I saw the dirty footprint on the door's shiny surface, Jude scratching her head as she looked at it.

"Why," I cringed as a man paraded up to us, practically coming out of nowhere, a grin so wide I was sure his face would explode any moment fully present on his face, "Would such a lovely lady need to kick down doors?"

"Oh," Jude skipped back out of our room, forgetting the abused door, "Why not?"

"I... I'm not sure," He blinked, "Why?"

I frowned as Jude fueled his little game, squinting to get a closer look at his quite well-made suit. Having worked for a tailor for a time in Ireland, I knew a stolen suit when I saw one. This man was far too tall for his suit, and surely far too dirty. And everyone knew these rich people got their clothes handmade so they would fit for them and only them.

Alas, this man was a fraud, like us.

"That's not your suit, is it?" I blurted out, "You're far too tall for this suit,"

He paused mid-sentence, eyes narrowing as he shoved his hands into his pockets, "So?"

"So?" Jude chirped, "Awesome! Where did you get that... uh, whoever you are?"

"Call me Robert," he said smoothly, "And I might have taken it from an earlier employer,"

"Sweet," Jude grinned, "Where you got your cabin, then, Robert?"

"Third class," He frowned, "Why?"

"If you help us sneak some money off these people," Jude motioned to the other cabins around us, "You could stay with us,"

"Why would you do this for someone you just met?" Robert asked suspiciously, smile dying.

"Because Kate and me here," Jude gave my arm a hearty pat, "Have been scouting for a worthy companion for a time, now,"

I nodded, "We have, we have,"

"And you, Robert, might be just the one we've been looking for,"

"That you might," I agreed, grinning, "So, are you the one we've been searching for?"

* * *

"See that man there?" I asked, smirking as a man that had to be loaded with money passed by, "If you two could get your hands on anything valuable, we're set for the day," I drawled, taking another drag of my cigarette as Jude and Robert watched the man take a seat not too far away.

Jude was the thief of us two, the smooth one.

I was the sly one, the one making plans and dealing with the talking... most of the time.

Now we just had to place Robert, whom we found out clicked perfectly with the two of us, and give him a place in our little roll of lawlessness.

"Maybe bump into him, apologize and grab?" Jude asked, also polluting the air with her smoke as she tried to come up with a plan.

"His money is in his right pocket," I said, yawning as he stuck a hand into his pocket to make sure his valuables were there for the second time, eyes darting between the passengers around him.

"He's paranoid, too," I added, "Probably had his money stolen before, so I'd check his left pocket,"

"Why?" Robert asked, "His money is in his other pocket?"

"Yes," I grinned, "But these people are full of money, so whatever he keeps in his left pocket is less important to him than whatever he have in his right pocket, alas, he won't check his left pocket,"

"Oh," Jude nodded, "I see. I can do that," she said, "I'll be right back,"

And so she slipped into the crowds, dragging Robert behind her.

I just try to keep an eye on them, in case they need any help, which they might need. It's happened before. Yeah. Ahem, just once or twice. Maybe.

Shaking my head I tried to clear my thoughts, knowing that if the Master of Arms came, we'd be most screwed. And if we got caught here, that dream of ever getting to buy myself a car was even further away.

"Hey," a voice cut into my thoughts, "Can a poor man have a smoke?"

I shrugged, refusing to take my eyes off Jude and Robert as I slipped a cigarette from my pocket, "Here,"

"Thanks," a relieved sigh hung in the air as Jude finally made her move, "What you looking at?"

"Nothing," I mumbled, finally turning to face the man, "Who're you?"

"I'm Kenneth McCormick," he said, smiling pleasantly as he exhaled the smoke, "The greatest man you'll ever meet,"

He extended a hand, smirking confidently as I raised my eyebrow, accepting the offered hand with a disbelieving snort.

"I doubt it,"

* * *

But once again I was proved wrong, for Kenneth McCormick had to be one of the greatest people I've ever met.

Jude and Robert was hurrying back, looking a little stumped at the fact that my plan was highly flawed and for me... despite that the cheerful ray of sunshine known as Kenneth was doing a great job of being happy, I still wanted to slam my head into the walls of the ship.

Apparently the paranoid man was more paranoid than I thought. He was pushing his way thought the crowds, hot at their heels as they slipped behind me, putting me in the line of fire.

Again.

The paranoid man, on the other hand, looked positively struck by panic as his eyelid twitched, his hands shaking when he reached us. I had a sinking feeling this wouldn't go too well.

"G-give me my things back, r-right now!" he spluttered, scowling from beneath his expensive hat.

And it's my turn.

"Oh, I'm not quite sure what you're talking about, sir," I said, putting on my best clueless face, "Nothing of yours are in my possession, I'm afraid,"

"I s-saw them take it!" He was getting closer to downright desperation now, "Please give it back! It's a preset to my girlfriend!"

"Well," I smirked, "I'm afraid I'm not sure what you're talking about, Mr...?"

"Tweak. T-Tweek Tweak," he tugged at his suit, "P-please give it back! Nnggh,"

"Why don't you join us for a walk, Mr. Tweak," I put on my most convincing smile, "And I'll see what I can do for you,"

Time to put those manipulating skills I've been bragging to Robert about to use, no?


End file.
